


I Need Somebody

by fallingivy



Series: A Little Help [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingivy/pseuds/fallingivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always felt that Dean praying to God for help should have gotten a response. So here it is. Dean gets help. It’s about time. Goes off canon at the end of 5x14. Spoilers for everything just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1  
The salvage yard was quiet as Dean walked through it. Cars that needed more than a little TLC littered the way, and he wandered through without purpose, but with direction.   
Dean looked down at the beer in his hand, not really seeing it. All he could see was his little brother killing famine, his month twisted and covered in demon blood. How many times would he….  
He looked up with wet eyes at the sky and said the only word that mattered.   
“Please.” He begged. “I can’t…” At the end of his rope the tears began to fall.  
“I need some help.” He admitted for the first time in a long time. “Please.” He finally, finally prayed to God.   
“As you wish.” Came a whisper, voice defying gender and age. Dean cast around for the source but found none  
Soft light glowed at his feet, and a figure formed and solidified. He took a step back and watched as a girl appeared on the ground. The light receded and the girl remained, still and motionless on the dirt. She didn’t look particularly dangerous, but that didn’t mean a thing as far as he was concerned. She just wore a brown leather jacket and boots with blue jeans, and had a brown bag slung over one shoulder. He crept forward, his beer forgotten, long dropped in the dust. One hand outstretched, one hand on his gun, he reached for her brown hair to uncover her face.  
Eyes opened and the girl’s, no, young woman’s unfocused eyes searched and found his. His gun hand twitched. Blue met green and there was a flash of recognition in the blue before they unfocused again. Her eyes rolled up and she passed out in the dirt whispering “Dean” with what sounded like astonishment.

2  
“Yea Bobby, that’s exactly what happened.” Dean deposited the strange woman on the couch. She didn’t even stir. He put the bag he found on her on the table to look through. He took a moment to look over his potential adversary or, well, he’d just deal with the rest if it came to it. What was the likelihood of her actually being help?  
“No idea what she is or who’s side she’s on and ya bring her in here?” Bobby was near yelling from his chair. His face had gone a little red and he was itching to shoot something. But he wouldn’t shoot an unarmed girl, even if she appeared out of nowhere, literally.  
“The evil ones tend not to pass out at our feet.” Dean pointed out, trying to be fair. He opened the bag. Nothing much inside. A computer and a spiral bound notebook took up a lot of the space. There was also a cellphone, chargers, gum, candy, pens and pencils, the usual. Pushing those to one side he whistled.   
“What ya got boy?” Bobby asked ready to attack the unconscious form if it so much as twitched. Dean held up a wad of bills rolled up nicely. They couldn’t even fit in his hand. Bobby’s eyebrows shot up and he glanced accusingly at the girl. Dean paused to look back in.  
“And now we find out who she is.” He teased, waving a wallet as he shoved to cash back in. The wallet looked like a man’s simple brown leather affair.  
“Or who the poor soul who she’s taking a ride in is.” Bobby grunted out.  
“Just test her with holy water already” Dean nearly shouted exasperatedly. He opened the wallet.   
“Kansas ID. Sarah Anne Tanner. I’ve seen some good fakes but this looks legit. Credit card’s made out to her too.” He looked from the passed out woman on the couch to the photo. “It’s her” He showed to ID to Bobby as he poured holy water over the girl’s hand. Bobby looked a little put out when there was no reaction.   
“How’d she get here then?” He asked instead.  
“Well…” Dean started.  
“Yea boy? Don’t make me wait all day. Is there more than just, ‘A girl appeared in a glowing light in front of me’?” Bobby wheeled around to face Dean. He paused as Dean looked guilty anywhere but Bobby’s face. “What’d ya do now.” He accused.  
“I prayed” Dean mumbled  
“Prayed” Bobby intoned slightly incredulously. He wondered how this had made him pray. Had he not prayed when he was headed to hell? When Sam died in the first place? How about the sundry other times when he and his brother had been in dire straits? “Right.” He said getting back on track. “Who to?” He questioned  
“God.” Castiel said as he entered to room. Both Dean and Bobby looked at him. Dean shocked, and Bobby still incredulous. Castiel had the amulet in his hand and was looking straight at the unconscious girl.   
“How did you, wait, ‘God?’ This girl is…” Dean began stutteringly.  
“There is a trace.” Castiel clarified. The amulet is warming as it grow nearer. Who is she?” Castiel asked. His demeanor was earnest in the face of the importance of this question. He hadn’t been searching for God very long, but finding him would end the apocalypse and the struggle in heaven. He was driven to accomplish this goal.  
“Sarah something. Or so her ID says. She just appeared in the lot after genius here prayed.” Bobby answered before Dean could. Dean was ashamed. Prayer like that was a sign of weakness to him, and now that moment of weakness was proved and in flesh.   
“What did you pray for Dean?” Castiel asked seriously. He got in Deans face searching for an answer. Dean looked away in shame. Castiel refocused on the amulet as if it would answer his questions. Not looking away from the amulet, he crept closer to her. “And who too?” His attention was focused on the possible God or God-touched in front of him.   
“Help.” Dean barely murmured. The two looked at him, trying to understand what he had said.   
Bobby gave an exasperated look and said “louder ya idjit”   
Dean swallowed dryly. “Ok. Help. I asked God for help.” He gave up grudgingly. He turned his back before he could see their undoubtedly disappointed faces and went into the kitchen for a beer. Bobby shook his head at the retreating back, his face showing nothing but surprised understanding.   
Castiel pondered the situation momentarily, then walked up to the girl slowly, clutching the amulet, and placed it on the skin of the back of her hand.   
The girl started awake and jerked her hand away from the touch of metal. She looked up, dazed and disoriented. Her slightly glazed eyes searched the room but focused on nothing. Castiel took a slight step back out of her space, seemingly more concerned with the amulet than the disoriented girl, but considering both.   
“Dean, she’s awake.” Bobby yelled to Dean. The girl perked up at the sound of the name and her gaze began to clear. She tried to sit up, hands slowly pushing herself into a seated position on the couch. She was so busy trying to sit up and looking around herself curiously that she didn’t notice Dean hurriedly reentering the room.   
“She said anything yet?” Den asked, hiding the frantic note in his voice. The girl looked up and made eye contact with Dean for the second time. Her blue eyes emptied of their disorientation, and were clear but questioning.   
“Dean?!” She exclaimed quietly and hesitantly, as if she couldn’t believe it herself. Finally seated, she reached out a hand toward him. It drew his gaze. Her palm was up in surrender and she seemed to want a touch. It was pale, as shaking slightly. Bobby grabbed it.   
“Don’t you go grabin’ at people, whatever ya are.” Bobby admonished. She gaze turned to Bobby and flickered to his wheelchair. Something akin to comprehension dawned and she took hold of his hand and glanced around in fear for the first time. She shook her head once and closed her eyes. Her month set in a determined line. Her brow knit in concentration and she shuddered a little. Bobby yanked his hand free.   
“What’ya do to me?” Bobby yelled. Castiel held up his hand to calm him as the girl cringed back in fear.  
“I believe she just healed your legs. The feeling was very similar to when an angel heals. I believe that, whatever she is, that her appearance here is from God and her powers divine in nature. The power from transporting her here seems to have left her with a God-like aura that should dissipate.” Castiel hypothesized for the men. Bobby looked at his legs. Dean mouthed the word God to himself.  
“I thought that was a dream. Well, I thought this was a dream too.” She said. All eyes in the room turned to her. Her voice was comfortable. Not low and seductive, but the kind of low voice that a storybook to children should be read in. She didn’t look like she was up to reading children’s stories right now. She had her hands wrapped around herself as if she was holding herself together by will alone. Dean noticed that she had tilted her head forward so her brown hair could cover her face, but he could still watch as her eyes scrunched and her month twisted in disbelief.   
“What do you mean by that” He looked curious and perturbed. Perturbed probably because Dean got answered prayer when he had been praying for so long. His curiosity was somewhat assayed when she answered him.   
“I had this dream. God told me that I had to help you. He told me that I could help you and stop the devil. I didn’t believe and then I saw Dean outside and I… Well… believed.” She finished, slightly lost for words.  
“You spoke with God?” Castiel seemed to anger, but it was hard to tell. Bobby and Dean looked skeptically at each other, but looked at the amulet in Castiel’s hand. Sarah follow their line of sight and nodded.  
“That’s what the Samulet just confirmed. Unless of course you are all a great big hallucination and I’m crazy.” She said, a slight edge of hysteria in her voice.   
“Samulet?” Dean asked puzzled as she gestured to the amulet still in Castiel’s hand.  
“That’s what some Supernatural fans call the amulet Sam gave you that Christmas. It’s seen as incredibly symbolic.” Sarah stated, looking amazed at the amulet.   
“Oh, you’re a fan of those books. Gonna kill Chuck.” Dean threatened at no one.   
“Think about Dean, a book wouldn’t show how you looked.” She said knowingly. Dean looked taken a back. “Supernatural is a TV series back home. You know, where I’m from. I think, if I’m right, then we are in the middle of season 5. Sam detoxing in the panic room from the encounter with Famine?” She explained looking at Dean.   
Bobby looked pensive as Dean opened and closed his mouth a couple times, searching for a response. He had a couple of false starts. Bobby set his mouth and shrugged. He stood up.  
“Bobby!” Dean exclaimed. “What the…?” he seemed to be at a loss. He still looked like a fish out of water.   
“Damn angel said I was healed. Thought I give it a try.” He looked at the girl, who smiled but winced back a little subconsciously in fear. “Anything I can do, you tell me.” He said with gratitude heavy in his voice. She smiled a little at him.   
“Food.” She replied immediately, startling everyone, including herself. “But first I should heal Sam.” Her mouth set in a determined line once again, though there was a flash of fear and a hesitation over the word heal.  
“You can do that, Sarah?” Dean asked, startled. She confirmed her name with a slightly confused head nod.   
“That’s the working theory. I haven’t healed other people much in the past, but God said I should. How…?” She began brow furled.  
“ID from your bag. Snooping’s a part of life.” Dean said with more actual apology than he thought it would have. She just seemed more like a scared girl than a threat. He distractedly looked towards the basement stairs, then at Castiel for confirmation that this was a good idea. Castiel nodded stiffly, still pensively considering the amulet from time to time. Dean gestured for her to get up from the couch and follow him. She half stood, then looked at Bobby for permission as he shifted where he stood.   
Bobby cautiously stepped back to let her pass, cautiously relieved for every step he took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic! Still no beta so all mistakes are my own. Please let me know if I should continue of burn it!

3  
Before Dean opened the door to the panic room he took a deep breath. This close he could hear the broken sobs from his brother, his voice having given out so he could no longer scream. Sarah followed him. Recognition bloomed on her face at hearing the sound. Castiel brought up the rear, curious to see her heal something else he could not. Dean opened the door, pushing it so they all could be inside.   
“I’m watching you. I don’t really trust all this, but, if you can help, do it.” Dean ordered Sarah in a low voice. Sarah nodded once in recognition. That was more trust than she had expected from Dean. She went forward and to Sam. He wasn’t with it enough to do more than jerk in the restraints. So took a quick look to Dean for permission before she put her hand on Sam’s forehead. Her brow creased in concentration for a minute. Sam’s sobs quieted, then stopped, as he eased into consciousness. When she pulled her hand away from his head, he opened he eyes and was startled to see her.  
“Who are you? What did you do?” Sam asked curious and concerned. His voice was clear as was his gaze. He pulled once on the restraints to confirm he couldn’t move with concealed panic. He calmed a little when he realized he was in Bobby’s panic room and even more when he saw his brother standing to one side, nervous but weaponless.  
“Sam?” Dean called and immediately bent down at his side. “How are you?” The concern in his voice was barely constrained. He couldn’t bear to see his Sammy in pain.  
“Fine.” He said quickly, “but who is she? Where did she come from?” He didn’t want to have a reunion in front of a possible hostile figure. Though hostile wasn’t the word he would use for her right now.  
“Sarah just healed you.” Dean asked, skating by the other question. He worked on unstrapping Sam’s arms and legs. “Healed up Bobby real nice too. Seems like you won’t have to worry about demon blood.” He added hopefully.  
“I just detoxed you; like God did when he put you on the plane the night Lucifer broke free. I can’t destroy the underlying addiction. I’m not powerful enough to do that.” Sarah clarified, as she backed up into the doorway. Her hands were around her waist again, hugging her jacket to her form. She could hardly believe that this was real, and now she had used her carefully hidden healing ability in front of people twice in less than an hour. God had told her too, but that exchange was hazy and getting hazier as time went on, only the main points were staying with her. Exposing herself was scaring her.   
“God put us on the plane?” Dean said. He was confused, although that would explain some things.  
“How’d you know about the plane?” Sam added over the top of Dean. They both finished unstrapping his legs and he moved to stand. Sarah looked between them, unsure which to start answering first. She was a cowed by their presence, as they both stood over her. Meaning to or not, they were a little intimidating.   
“Yes, God put you on the plane. Who else?” she directed at Dean. “Where I’m from, Supernatural is a TV series. That’s how I know what I know.” She directed at Sam.   
“Those books again. Chuck is a dead man.” Sam said.  
“Just what I said. But, no, she means TV. She recognized me from how I looked and everything.” Dean restated to Sam.  
“Chuck isn’t a bad guy. He’s…” She stopped, unable to speak. As in a gag order. Unable to go on. “... a prophet.” She finished lamely, at least to her. Apparently she wasn’t allowed to spill the beans.   
“Prophets are often not when liked in their own times. Reminds me of Luke.” Castiel chimed in from the doorway. Sarah jumped in her skin and stopped herself from whipping around. She had forgotten he was there. She slowly turned half way to see all of them as Sam spoke.  
“You trust her, Cas?” Sam asked.   
“She is sent by God.” Castiel responded, as if that answered all of Sam’s questions. And to him, it probably did.  
“What!” Sam half yelled, shocked. “She what?” He said in a calmer voice.  
“Sammy boy you missed out on all the fun. Let me fill you in on our new arrival.” Dean said slinging a hand to clasp Sam’s shoulder.

4  
In the kitchen, all the men and Sarah were sitting down at the table to bowls of chili. As they, with the exception of Castiel ate quietly, they all took small glances at the newcomer, who was doing her best not to do the same, but mostly failing. Their looks with full on questions and a little suspicion; hers were still a little unbelieving, but mostly apprehensive. Sent by God or not, they could still throw her out. She had nowhere to go. She wasn’t from here and the best she could probably hope for was a job waitressing. As the meal finished Bobby gestured to the Sam and Dean to clean up. Sarah just watched them, clasping here hands and feeling useless. She had to remind herself that the only reason Sam could help with dishes tonight was her. Castiel merely sat at the table with nothing in front of him contemplating the amulet and the girl, slightly creepily. He had done little else for the whole meal and it wasn’t getting less creepy.  
“The effect isn’t fading.” Castiel remarked. “She is still slightly God-touched.” Sarah looked up surprised. That hadn’t been on the brochure.  
“Really? Wasn’t expecting that. Will that cause problems? Can angels sense that? Can demons sense that?” She questioned him, concerned and curious as the two men cleaned the bowls. The men looked at her. It was the first time she had spoken more than a monosyllable response to a question since they left the panic room. She had been more than a little freaked out at Sam’s yelling during Dean’s explanation and had practically cowered in place. She hadn’t realized just how big and intimidating he would be in person. Sam was trying to give her space and give her friendly smiles and puppy-dog eyes in apology.  
“I can sense it only when I touch you, or the amulet. An archangel may be able to sense it better. A demon would not be able to sense it, I do not believe. No more than they can tell who an angel is by looking at them.” Castiel’s words calmed her as he went through each of her rapidly fired questions in turn patiently.   
“Lucifer might be able to know who sent me.” She thought out loud. Dean and Sam looked at her. “Ok. So I have to stay under his radar until we face him with the rings.” She finished. She had wanted to stay clear of him for as long as possible anyway.   
“I’m sorry, what?” Dean asked, lost.  
“Oh, that’s right, Gabriel hasn’t told you yet.” Sarah looked at Dean. Speaking of Gabriel, he might be able to tell too. That would be an excellent way to test the theory. “If I, or Sam, have all four rings of the horsemen, then I, or Sam, can reopen the cage and put him back in. In the case of Sam, he has to take Lucifer with him as his vessel, but I can, thanks to a temporary power granted by God, push him out of whatever host he is in and shove him in the pit. Voila! No apocalypse.” The group looked a little stunned. “That’s why I’m here. To help.” She further explained. “It’s just that, if I do it, then Sam doesn’t have to go to hell for, like, a year and a half or beat the crap out of Dean as Lucifer. And Bobby and Castiel don’t have to be resurrected.” She paused to calm down her rate of speech which had increased as she continued. “After all,” she said with a small smile at Dean. “I am here to help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first fic! I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own. More to come.


End file.
